


Taken By Sleep

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Notes, i wrote this at 2am instead of sleeping, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crenny fic based of the song "Taken By Sleep" by Tyler JosephSome trigger warnings are to be included, such as mentions of self-harm and suicide, some scenes pretty graphically detailed with, and some other depressing thoughts.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Taken By Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, angsty one-shot. I'd had the idea in my head for a while and I just wanted to put it out there, so here you go :p
> 
> Apologies for any spelling-errors/any other mistakes in this.
> 
> -S

**This is the story, about a scarlet letter...  
**

**Yeah,**

  
7th of October,  
4:00AM, It read on his phone. Four in the morning, he still couldn't sleep, fresh tears continuing to stream down his face. He was still holding the note Kenny had left him with four weeks ago, he'd read it over and over again every night. He still couldn't get over his final words. The once he'd never get to say to Kenny again.  
  
  
**It just hit me as I laid my head down**

**No one around in the cold dark night, I hear a sound  
  
** **In my head repeat track of everything you've ever said**

**Must be something, but it's nothing so I just go back to bed**

  
Four weeks without a word. Without a single text or phone call. Nothing. For the first week he'd sat by his window every night, listening, hoping that Kenny would appear again, come up and through his window to comfort him, promise him he'd never leave him, as he'd promised many times before. But all he heard was the sound of silence. Silence, except for his sniffling and hopes of Kenny's return.  
  
4:05AM, he was out in the hallway, vision blurry, he felt as if he was dragging himself across the floor, feeling sudden arms wrapping around him, a comforting voice he recognized. It wasn't the same. It wasn't as it used to be. It wasn't like it was with Kenny. It never would be again. He closed his eyes and just cried into his sister's arms, time seeing to pass by in an instant, yet seeming endless all at once.   
  
  
**It's 4, crack the door to the hallway in my dreams  
  
But it seems my hallway keeps, closing in on me  
  
Forcing me out, making me think about you and how you gone  
  
I see 4:05 with teary eyes and then I write this song  
  
**  
8th of October,  
2PM, he was outside in the harsh and cold streets of south park, walking along, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew where his body would take him. It always took him there when he needed to think. Needed comfort. Needed love. They'd so often been at Stark's Pond together, he remembers when he had to pull Kenny out of the freezing water he'd nearly drowned in. That wasn't his first suicide attempt. But it was the first one Craig stopped. First time he saw his scars. The same place he'd confessed to the blonde boy.   
  
**  
****And I just can't believe it has to be this way  
  
****You know we say it seems to me it was just the other day  
  
I saw your face, I saw your light you ran the race you fought the fight,  
  
But now it's all being torn down for me tonight  
  
  
**9th of October,  
4:10AM. He didn't know when he'd come back home, but nonetheless, he was back in his bedroom again, leaning out of his open window, the cold winds hitting his face, he gazed up into the star filled night. He wondered if he could've saved him, if he could've ever done something to prevent his death. If he could've noticed sooner, Kenny wouldn't have had to resort to all these suicidal tendencies as a coping mechanism. It was too late now. He was gone. And there was no going back.   
  
  
**And I know it might be a little selfish of me to say,  
  
****But I need to know if you've thought of me at all today,  
  
****Cause every** **day I walk past the place you lived 5 days of the week,  
  
****And now it's 10 after 4, and I am taken by sleep,  
  
  
**He'd heard the rumors of course. Having been more and more accustomed to hanging out with Kenny's group of friends, Stan and Kyle in particular had brought up Kenny telling them he was immortal. Neither of them believed it of course. Nor did they notice his scarred wrists. The bruises. None of it. Kenny was always good at keeping up a facade, but the day he bumped into Kyle who told him he'd found Kenny, crying and screaming in the bathroom, he knew it. He knew what he was going to do. And he ran. He ran and ran, until he came to find Kenny's corpse being cradled by Karen, her hands stained with blood from Kenny's bleeding wrists.   
  
  
**Spending hours on end, deciding what I'd say to a friend if I ever saw him again,  
  
Cause I don't know if I know, don't wanna come across the wrong way  
  
And I don't know if I know but I know I wanna see your face today,  
  
And somebody told me they saw you cry and break down  
  
Do you know how hard that is to go around and think about?  
  
It's not like you to let emotions get the best of things-  
  
Especially when everything is hanging in the air we breathe-  
  
**  
5PM. Craig stood there, in front of Kenny's grave, he'd rehearsed these words more times than he could count. He wanted Kenny to know. He needed him to. He kneeled down, sitting just in front of his grave, the chilly winds not bothering his already stone cold body. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and opened his eyes again.   
  
"Kenny-"  
  
**And I just can't believe it has to be this way  
  
****You know we say it seems to me it was just the other day  
  
****I saw your face I saw your light you ran the race you fought the fight,  
  
****But now it's all being torn down for me tonight,  
  
**"I don't know where you are, I don't know if you'll hear this, but...It needs to be said, I just can't go on anymore, not without you in my life, it's just too much for me to handle alone. I can't go on anymore, I just can't...Please-come back to me Kenny,"  
  
**And I know it might be a little selfish for me to say  
  
****But I need to know if you've thought of me at all today  
  
****Cause everyday I walk past the place you left 5 days of the week,  
**  
**And now it's 10 after 4, and I am taken by sleep,  
  
**"Please...I need you here now...Where are you Kenny?"  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my, friend,  
  
**"Where did you go? Why did you leave me here!?"  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my friend,  
  
**"I fucking loved you! Wasn't it enough!? Am I not enough for you!?  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my friend,  
  
**"Why can't you just come back to me!? WHY!?"

"Please just...Come back to me..."  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my...-  
  
**As he took the gun out of his pocket and put it up against his jaw, he closed his eyes. He was ready to go. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing left for him to do, except pull the trigger.   
  
**LET'S GO-**  
  
His eyes widened as the gun was taken from his hands and tossed aside, standing up he turned in shock to see a familiar blonde in an orange parka standing there, in front of him.   
  
Craig howled at him, attempting to throw a punch at him which was swiftly caught, "YOU FUCKING SELFISH BASTARD-"  
  
**Friend, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah-  
  
**"YOU FUCKING LEFT ME-"  
  
**I'll sing a song to you, my friend,  
  
**"I know,"  
  
**I'll sing a song to you, my friend,  
  
**"I MOURNED FOR YOU-WE ALL MOURNED FOR YOU, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS-"  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my friend,  
  
**He was quickly cut off as those familiarly warm arms wrapped around his shaking frame. Knees weak he fell down, Kenny catching him and scooping him into his arms, "I know, I'm sorry,"  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my friend,  
  
**Craig sniffled, burying his face into the other's neck, a gloved hand finding it's way into Craig's hair, gently stroking it, "I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere,"  
  
**I'll sing a song, to you, my, friend.  
  
**"I'll never leave you again, I promise,"  
  
"I'm okay, it's okay, you're okay,"  
  
"I've got you now, everything's going to be okay,"  
  
"Just rest now, I'll take you back home, I'll be there when you wake up, and the morning after. And the one after that."  
  
"I'll always be here with you from now on."  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  



End file.
